101 Kisses
by I heart Star Trek
Summary: x I've included both Ninth and Tenth Doctors in the description, since Rose fell in love with Nine, explored those feelings with Ten, and spent her Forever with TenToo.
1. Starlight

Rose leaned against the Doctor, legs dangling over the edge of the TARDIS doorway, eyes staring enraptured into the ethereal, radiant stars. Her gaze shifted, following the Doctor's hand as he pointed to the nearest nebula, and gasped. The Rose Nebula; aptly named, for the spiraling gas deeply resembled the Earth flower. Rose looked back at her Doctor, smiling. She leaned in, and before she consciously realized it, softly pressed her lips against his. "Thank you," she whispered, hardly daring to break the serene silence. The Doctor said nothing, kissing her forehead softly as he gazed at the swirling dust that reminded him so much of his 'pink 'n' yellow' Rose.


	2. Four of Diamonds

"We did it!" Rose exclaimed, delighted.

"Yeah," the Doctor grinned, tucking the card inside his jacket pocket. They had just found the 'four diamonds', as described by the head Game Maker, or rather, the four **of** diamonds. However, they had not been one hundred percent certain that the volatile Hoth would allow them to leave, even though they had fulfilled their half of the bargain – find the four diamonds and the two could leave, provided they never returned. The Hoth had been extremely wary of the Doctor, bestowing the ominous name of 'Oncoming Storm' upon him. Not that Rose minded leaving; contrarily, she was happy to be gone, off to a new world. "Rose?"

"Mmmm?" She replied absent-mindedly. The Doctor whispered something into her ear and, reddening ever so slightly, pressed his lips to her cheek.


	3. Words

If there was one thing that was constant with the Doctor, it was his habit of babbling. Sometimes, Rose could hardly slip a word in, even had she wanted to. She loved listening to the Doctor as he rambled about alien worlds and humans, even when Jack found it quite dull and left for elsewhere in the time machine. Today was no different. Except...

Rose walked up to the Doctor and gently placed her finger against his mouth. The Time Lord, startled, grew silent and smiled down at her – Rose knew that it was now or never. She pressed her lips to his; wordlessly conveying everything she had ever needed to tell him, every hidden emotion surfacing as she clung to the man who had changed her life. The kiss deepened as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer until he felt her single heart beating against his. Entwined together, they sank to the ground and she laid her head across his chest. The Doctor remained silent and tentatively kissed the top of her head. All the languages he knew were insufficient in comparison to the events that had just transpired. That one kiss, saying everything words could not, showed them everything either had ever needed to know.


	4. Strawberry Jam

"You've got a little something."

"What?"

"Something just here..."


	5. Green Tea

"You know, when you said we were going for Green Tea, I was thinking Ancient China or something."

"But this is so much better, yeah?"

"Not really, no." Rose turned to face the Doctor, who was beginning to pout at her response.

"Tea, that's green!"

"I'll show you tea that's green," and pushed back when the Doctor suddenly pecked her on the mouth. "Down, boy! Whotcha do that for?" She asked playfully, beginning to run her fingers through his messy hair, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oi! I take you travelling through all of time and space and this is the thanks I get?" The Doctor pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and looked Rose over. "Come over and apologize," he teased, arms opened wide. Rose hesitated only a second, sipping her tea to steady herself, before burrowing into the Time Lord.

The Doctor grinned and leaned down to kiss her, wholly surprised when tea spattered over his suit. Rose appeared properly shocked, though he knew it to be partially faked.

"I suppose I ought to have set my tea down first, eh?"

"Rose Tyler!" The Doctor spluttered. Rose only smiled.

Rose kissed his cheek, licking the tea that was dribbling down his face and softly rubbing his now damp sideburns. "I suppose we'd better get you cleaned up," she stood, pulling the Doctor up with her. "To the TARDIS."

"Allons-y, Rose Tyler." The Doctor winked as they set off, clasping hands, to the TARDIS.


End file.
